Conventional portable electronic account reconciliating systems include, for example, the Internet connection service for cellular phones, or also known as “i-mode”, offered by NTT DoCoMo Inc., where, for example, reservation and selling of air tickets are conducted. Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 198739/1998 (Tokukaihei 10-198739) (published date: Jul. 31, 1998) and No. 2000-69571 (published date: Mar. 3, 2000) disclose an electronic account reconciliating system using cellular phones. More specifically, the publication 10-198739 discloses a personal electronic account reconciliating system using portable paying means equipped with a plurality of communication means. Also, the publication 2000-69571 discloses an electronic account reconciliating system which includes a step whereby a buyer is identified to be a member of a wireless network.
As above, NTT DoCoMo Inc. offers ticket-less sales of air tickets on the cellular-phone-based “i-mode” service. However, in this system, reconciliation of accounts is made in the end by a credit card authority and it requires the user to possess a credit card. Further, because reconciliation is made by a credit card, payment to the airline companies as the claiming party is made on a monthly basis, which creates the problem that the system is not spontaneous and the interest before the actual payment must be born to either the user, credit company, or other claiming party. Further, when reconciliation is made abroad, due to the time delay from the date products and services were offered to the time of actual payment, there is a loss or margin on a balance sheet depending on the exchange rate.
The electronic account reconciliating system disclosed in the publication 10-198739 has the same problem since it also employs an account reconciliating function by a credit card as the final reconciliating means. Further, the publication 2000-69571 does not disclose anything about a specific transaction scheme on the electronic account reconciliating system.